Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and the resulting fuel-air mixture is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion reaction are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Air is drawn into the engine through an air inlet and communicated to the compressor via an air-inlet duct. In some operating conditions, particles such as dust, sand, or liquid water may be entrained in the air and may be drawn into the air inlet and passed through the air-inlet duct to the compressor. Such particles may impact components of the compressor and turbine causing unintended wear. This unintended wear may decrease power output of the engine, shorten the life span of the engine, and lead to increased maintenance costs and increased down time of the engine.